


bathroom stall

by fluffmelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14





	bathroom stall

Louis thought that a year would be more than enough for him to get over a small relationship. So what if it was something that lasted for three years? But that’s the thing, the relationship was anything but small and Louis was anything but over Harry. In fact, Louis was sat on his bed almost every night looking at old pictures from when they were 18 and 16, and first started dating. 

He was now trying to live life like a normal 21-year-old, which was hard considering he had been living with Harry for so long. He didn’t know how to cook, how to do the laundry, hell, he didn’t even know how to vacuum. 

Harry was always the one doing the necessary chores at home, but now when Louis didn’t have that insurance of the house being clean, it looked like a bomb had exploded inside the apartment leaving everything scattered around the space. 

To be honest it didn’t bother Louis that much, he was used to living like this before he met Harry. 

Harry really made a huge impact on Louis’ life and Louis in general. All positive of course. Well that was until Louis, mildly spoken, fucked up. He fucked up so bad this time. 

Harry and Louis had been in huge arguments before, but nothing like this one. This one was the worst one yet, and the only outcome being Harry leaving the apartment in anger. Louis could do nothing to make Harry stay this time. This time it was over for good and Louis really tried to get over him, but it was all useless. He simply just couldn’t. 

He was sat on his couch in the living room of the small apartment he used to share with Harry watching some stupid romantic comedy, eating some Ben & Jerry’s ice cream, just crying. He was crying and crying and crying. Nothing was really able to stop it, the tears just flooded down his cheeks like a tiny river. All Louis wished for was for Harry to come back and wipe away his tears saying he loved him, and then everything would be okay. It had only been one month of Louis being on his own, but he swore it felt like years. 

The feeling of being without your better half, your best friend, your partner in crime was like drowning. He felt like he was living in a bubble with no ability to ever get out of that bubble, not alive at least. 

Louis was scared of dying. Scared to the point where he would get anxious thinking about it. Basically, he feared death itself. Just the thought made chills run down his spine leaving goosebumps on his skin.

He often found himself thinking about if Harry was feeling the same as he did. Did Harry miss him too? Was he lonely like him? Was Harry scared of being alone too? Because Louis for sure was scared. He had never been on his own before. 

When Louis went to bed at noon, he was just laying there staring at the ceiling reliving memories of him and Harry cuddling in that very bed. Memories of how Harry would make love to him under the moonlight that shined in through the curtains of the big window. He was looking at the polaroid pictures hung messily on one wall behind the bed above the headboard. 

Sometimes he even dug through his drawers to find some of the clothes Harry had forgotten and didn’t bother coming back to get. He would lie in bed putting the soft fabric to his nose filling his nostrils with Harry’s scent. It was calming in a way to know that a part of Harry was still living in the small apartment. Harry hadn’t even cancelled the rent. He was still the one paying for Louis to stay there. Louis felt awful for not trying to convince Harry to cancel the rent but that was impossible hence Harry had blocked Louis’ number. Louis tried calling Harry thousands of times only to end up having a one-sided conversation with the voicemail. At least that was some kind of company, right? 

Louis was beginning to get desperate for company. He had never been to a nightclub before, yet here he was sitting at one of the bar stools lined up along the bar, ordering a straight vodka shot, the bartender giving him a judging glance and a small nod in return. Waiting for his drink, Louis’s gaze wandered around looking at people at the dance floor envying the way they all seem so careless and joyful when he, himself, was sitting at the bar alone with a broken heart. Behind him he heard the sound of glass sliding across the surface of the bar and that being his cue to turn his gaze away from the people dancing to down his shot of vodka.

Five shots later he was surrounded by middle-aged women who all laughed hysterically trying to get his attention. Without hesitation Louis slid off his seat stumbling a little as he did so. He then made his way straight to the men’s bathroom locking the stall after stepping in. He closed the toilet lid and sat down with a loud thud. Winching at the pain in his ass as the toilet was much further down than he had expected it to be. 

His mind wandered off to a happy place. A place where Harry was with him. A place where he felt safe. He hadn’t even realized that he had been in there for over thirty minutes before someone knocked on the door asking if he was okay. By the time Louis’ cheeks had wettened. He sheepishly unlocked the door stepping outside clearing his throat uncomfortably. When he looked up, he was met with a pair of green emerald eyes that were staring widely back at him.

It was him. The boy he had tried so desperately to forget. He was standing right in front of him. They were both frozen in motion none of them wanting to move. This was his chance to get everything out. The words he had spoken to the voicemail for so long, but he just couldn’t get a single word out. It was like being in this trance where he could only focus on those glistening green eyes that he had missed so ridiculously much. 

Eventually Harry broke the silence clearing his throat. He then went to say something but shut his mouth after nothing came out. Not a single word.

“I missed you” Louis said with a sigh of relief happy to get the words out. “Harry, I’m so sorry for what I did I just, I wasn’t thinking properly, my mind wasn’t right. You know how I get when I’m anxious”

Harry just let out a deep breath a crease forming between his eyebrows as if he was debating something with himself. Louis kept talking though trying desperately to get his former boyfriend back. They hadn’t even properly broken up. Harry had just left without a word and without Louis hearing as much as a pling indicating a text message from Harry. He had been worried sick, but then with Harry standing right in front of him he was relieved to see that he at least was alive.

Louis was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of soft, plumb lips linger over his. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Why did Harry even want to kiss him after everything he had done? Louis eventually kissed Harry back, their lips moving in a synchronized rhythm. The kiss got more heated and Harry had Louis pressed up against the stall. 

“I need you, Louis. I’ve missed you so much. I haven’t been able to sleep without dreaming of you. I’ve thought about every second of every fucking day. I missed you so much, Louis. So, so much” Harry had said defeatedly.

Louis just nodded pulling away from Harry’s lips for a moment. “I missed you too, H. It pained me so much to be without you. I slept in your clothes” Louis said sheepishly.

Harry just smiled tucking at Louis’ arm pulling him out of the bathroom, across the dancefloor and out on the street, into Harry’s car. Louis chuckled as Harry put on his own seatbelt and then reached over to help Louis put his on. Soon after he began driving towards the apartment they had shared just about a month ago. 

When they arrived and walked though the door Harry let out a loud gasp as he saw the state the apartment was in. He was in utter shock as he saw how there was dirty plates scattered around the living room and dirty socks on the floor. Louis just smiled shyly not saying anything just pulling Harry to their once shared bedroom.

In the bedroom Harry let out yet another gasp, this time not out of shock. He saw the polaroid pictures of the two that was still hanging on the wall.

“You still have them” He said with a big goofy smile prominent on his face. Louis just nodded at this and walked over to Harry wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s torso nuzzling his head into Harry’s chest finally feeling at home again after the painful month of separation. 

Harry quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy engulfing him in one of his infamous bear hugs. The ones that Louis had missed at night. 

Louis tilted up his head pursing his lips motioning for Harry to kiss him. Harry slowly leaned down placing his lips gently on Louis’ giving him a light but passionate peck before pulling away again.

“Louis, I- I really want to be with you again, if- if you want to. I would like for you to be my boyfriend again. If you can just forgive me for ev-“ Harry was cut off my Louis finger pressed to his lips silencing him.

“Harry there’s nothing for me to forgive. If anything, you’re the one who should forgive me. I did some stupid stuff and I would really like to be your boyfriend again, if just YOU can forgive ME” Louis said pointing his finger between the two as he talked. 

“Of course I forgive you, Louis. Now as official boyfriends, I would like to make love to you” Harry said with a wide grin. Louis chuckled but leaned up placing his lips on Harry’s yet again nodding in the process. 

Harry slowly walked over to the bed placing Louis gently on the mattress lips never parting. The kiss quickly deepened making the boys moan in pleasure as their cocks went hard. Harry slid his hand down Louis’ torso grabbing his hardened length stroking it through the fabric of Louis’ pants. 

“Off” Harry nearly growled, eyes dark with lust.

And Louis did exactly that, unbuttoning his pants and with some help from Harry, they ended on the floor where their other clothes soon after ended up s well. 

The boys were now only left in their underwear. Harry in his black briefs and Louis in his pink lace panties. Harry let out a low growl from the back of his throat at the sight of Louis’ panties, reaching for the nightstand where he knew he had kept his lube and condoms. He quickly pulled out a condom stroking his cock with his hand. Louis just watched with big eyes. How was Harry ever going to fit inside him again? It had been a month without any action. Louis hadn’t even fingered himself properly, it just didn’t feel right when Harry wasn’t the one doing it. 

Harry say Louis’ uncertainty reaching a hand up to caress his cheek.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be gentle. I promise. We’ll just get you ready for my big cock, alright baby?”

Louis nodded his head in agreement smiling at the fact Harry hadn’t changed at all. He was still the kind, loving and caring person he was a month ago.

Louis gasped as he felt the cold liquid smudge at his entrance. He looked Harry in the eyes giving him the assurance he needed before he started prepping Louis’ hole. He slowly circled his index finger around Louis’ entrance earning small whimpers from the boy underneath him. 

Harry pushed his finger through the rim and started slowly thrusting his finger in and out leaving the boy a panting mess. Harry then added a second finger, and then a third.

Harry looked Louis up and down taking in the sight he had missed to much in the month that had passed. 

“Please, Harry. I need you” Louis panted.

“What do you need, baby. Tell me what you need” Harry teased.

“I need you inside me. Feel you inside me, Harry. Please”

And with that, Harry rolled on the condom squirting out some lube on his hand stroking his cock up and down a couple of times before lining himself up at Louis’ entrance. 

Harry pressed past Louis’ ring of muscles and Louis dug his fingernails into the skin of Harry’s biceps. It took everything in Harry not to thrust into the boy then and there. The pain making him thrust a little forward, only for Louis to clench harder.

Harry let out a deep breath telling the boy to relax his muscles.

Harry was halfway in and he already felt like cumming just from the feeling of being inside his boyfriend again.

Louis began stroking his own cock moaning lightly.

“Ha-Harry, I’m-I’m ready” Louis moaned.

With that Harry began moving. He started of slow but quickly gaining a quicker pace leaving both boys moaning into each other’s mouth as they kiss passionately. 

Neither Louis nor Harry had any sex in the month they were apart which made this very moment very special to both of them. 

“Louis, I’m gonna-“ Harry let out a huff feeling his cock twitch.

“Hmm, Harry. Me too. I’m gonna cum” Louis moaned out in pleasure. 

Harry grabbed Louis’ cock stroking it at a quick pace making the boy moan loudly. Harry shifted his position making the Louis scream in pleasure as he hit Louis' prostate repeatedly. 

“Harry! I’m gonna-I’m gonna-ughhh” and with that Louis came, spilling his liquids over Harry’s hand and squirting a little onto his stomach. 

“Mmmh, Louis” Harry’s cock twitched, and he came in the condom filling it with the white liquid. Harry rubbed his hand up and down Louis’ torso smudging out the cum. 

Harry pulled out taking off the condom. He tied a knot and threw it in the bin beside Louis’ desk. He then got up and went to the bathroom coming back with a wet cloth. When he entered the room, Louis was already sound asleep, so Harry just cleaned his baby off throwing the cloth into the laundry bin.

He then laid down beside Louis pulling him to his chest. He left a path of kisses down his neck and whispered sweetly in Louis’ ear.

“I love you, Lou”

“Hmm, love you too Haz”

And soon after both boys were snoring lightly, happier than ever in each other’s arms.


End file.
